A hydrant valve used in aircraft fueling delivers fuel by connecting fuel storage through an underground pipeline at its inlet to an aircraft through a fueling vehicle equipped with a hydrant valve coupler and hose system at its outlet. For safety reasons, to avoid a collision with an aircraft or a supporting vehicle around the aircraft, hydrant valves are usually installed in a hydrant pit below ground level.